


Don't Let Go

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek, he's oblivious about his own feelings, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"'i asked a staff member and they said you've been coming to the pound every day to play with the dog i'm taking home today and that's why you're getting weirdly emotional' au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

This was supposed to be a great day. Derek had finally gotten his parents to relent, and he was getting a dog. It had taken three years and some help from Laura, but finally he was taking his very own dog home. He should be jumping up and down with excitement. The reason that he wasn’t, was Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski was sitting in a corner, crying and being consoled by Scott. Stiles and Derek were sort of friends. They talked. Sometimes. It was more snarky banter, but he still felt like he should somehow help Scott with the consoling.

When Scott got up, Derek handed Fenrir’s leash to his sister, and went to talk to him.

‘What’s happened with Stiles? Is he okay?’

‘Yeah, he’ll be fine,’ Scott sighed. ‘He just gets a little… attached sometimes. His dad isn’t allowing him to get a dog so he comes here almost every day to play with them. He and Fenrir bonded pretty quickly.’

‘Oh.’ Shit, Stiles was crying because Derek was taking Fenrir from him?

‘Do you think it would help if I told him he could come by? So he can play with him?’

‘Yes,’ Scott grinned, nodding enthusiastically. ‘That would definitely cheer him up. I gotta go back to helping Deaton with the cats.’

Scott clapped him on the shoulder and disappeared through one of the doors.

He approached Stiles cautiously. They’d never exchanged more than snarky comments and Derek wasn’t sure how to handle a normal conversation with Stiles. Let alone an emotional one.

‘Hey,’ he said softly. He moved to pat Stiles on the back, but quickly retracted his hand. Because that would’ve been weird, right? ‘Uhm, Scott told me you and Fenrir kind of bonded.’

‘We’re soulmates,’ Stiles bit at him, fixing him with his gaze.

The other boy’s face was splotchy, and wet with tears. Derek had to fight the urge to wipe them away.

‘Right. I was thinking you could maybe come by the house after school. If you wanted to.’

‘You mean tomorrow?’

‘Well, whenever you want to, really. We could take him for long walks through the preserve on the weekends. If you’d like.’

All the sadness melted from Stiles’ face. A happy grin was stretching his mouth wide, his eyes started the gleam with joy instead of tears. It was kind of beautiful. Derek felt the tips of ears heat up at the realization.

‘That would be awesome, thank you,’ Stiles said and threw his arms around him. Derek startled, but managed to hug him back. Fenrir wanted in on the cuddles, because he tore loose from Laura’s grip and bounded over to them. Stiles let go of Derek and threw his arms around the dog.

‘Hey, buddy,’ he mumbled against the dog’s fur. ‘Looks like I’m still gonna see you after all.’

Derek felt something stir inside his chest. Shit.

‘So tomorrow after school?’ he asked. He was feeling a little nervous. Almost like he was asking Stiles on a date. Which he wasn’t.

‘Yep. Definitely, dude.’

‘Great.’ And it really was. He felt his own smile stretch across his face. It might not be a date, but it felt like one. ‘It’s a date.’ Shit, that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. ‘I don’t mean a _date_ date. But you know, a date, an appointment.’ He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Stiles was looking at him a little stunned, but he was still grinning. Though it was more teasing than happy, now.

Derek grabbed for Fenrir’s leash and was about to make his escape when Stiles said, ‘It could be. A _date_ date.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘Great.’

Derek made his way back to his sister, looking back over his shoulder every couple of steps. Stiles kept smiling at him until they were out the door. Today wasn’t a great day. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
